


Only peace

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jonmund Week 2020, M/M, Modern AU, and ptsd, but now they have a house, recovering, they were soldiers, this is more soft than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Jon cannot sleep, the memories of violence refusing to leave him alone. Knowing tonight is not going to be a peaceful one, he wakes up and leaves the room, carefully, to avoid bothering his lover.He knows Tormund will be slightly upset that he was left to sleep while Jon was struggling, but the truth is : they both have sleeping problems, so Jon is not going to shorten the other man's rest when it is serene.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Only peace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Jonmund week 2020 : Vulnerability

Jon cannot sleep, the memories of violence refusing to leave him alone. Knowing tonight is not going to be a peaceful one, he wakes up and leaves the room, carefully, to avoid bothering his lover.

He knows Tormund will be slightly upset that he was left to sleep while Jon was struggling, but the truth is : they both have sleeping problems, so Jon is not going to shorten the other man's rest when it is serene. 

Instead he walks in the living room, seeing his dog standing next to the couch, like his sixth sense told him his owner would come. He pets the animal, feeling some tension leaving his body already. 

"What about a nice walk ?" He asks, smiling at his dog's excitement. 

Since he is only wearing pajama pants, he grabs his lover's jacket that was left on the couch, zipping it to the top and burying his nose in the colar. He doesn't know why the smell of the products Tormund puts in his beard are so lovely to him, it grounds him.

His dog, Ghost, licks his hand, bringing him back to the promised walk. He hurries to get the leash and slides his feet in a pair of shoes he really needs to throw away soon.

"Okay boy, ready ?" He softly asks, fully knowing the answer before opening the front door.

They walk for a while, looking at sleeping houses, the shy moon above the town, a general quietness.

Jon gets tense at times, feeling like so much calm can only lead to something awful, like the calm before the storm. His guts are twisted, telling him to be on high alert, making him look around nervously.

Everytime his mind wanders too far, Ghost brings him back home, to the small town where he and his soon-to-be-husband bought a small house, where the worst event that ever happened was a loud karaoke night.

This town doesn't know violence, doesn't know stupid wars, it doesn't even know about the deep scars Tormund and him have across their bodies and minds.

This town only knows peace.

Only peace.

When they come back home, Jon takes off the jacket but keeps it under his arm. He sits on the couch while Ghost lies at his feet, ready for a long sleep. The man then grabs his reading glasses and continues the book his brother Bran offered him a couple of weeks ago. 

Only peace.

Hours and long chapters later, he is still deep into the story when movement on the side of his eyes makes him jump of surprise, waking up Ghost. He almost stands, his heart pounding.

"It's just me, sorry" Tormund's voice is soft, almost a whisper, he has his hands raised to not alarm Jon further.

His blue eyes betray why he is awake : a nightmare. Jon calms down, closes his book and puts it and his glasses aside, moving on the couch to make room for his lover as the man walks up to him.

A warm hand caresses Jon's cheek, so tender that Jon closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

Only peace and safety.

"Are you okay ?" Jon asks first, his hand laying on top of Tormund's. He opens his eyes to meet the blue ones, seeing more fatigue than anything else now.

"Will be. And you ? Your bed side was cold, you've been awake for long ?" 

Tormund's attention is grabbed by Ghost for a minute, the dog felt his troubles and tries to help by nosing his legs and asking to be petted. While he does, Jon looks at the clock on the wall seeing that it is now closer to dawn than the night. Well, that's probably why his eyes are starting to ache.

"If I go back to bed, will you come with me ?" Jon really doesn't want to be alone when falling asleep.

"Of course, come on." Tormund says that to both Jon and Ghost who already is halfway through the room and looking back at them. 

Jon holds his hand and Tormund takes it without hesitation. For a second they both think about the first time it happened. It was in another setting, when they feared for their lives. 

They are safe here.

They slowly make their way back in bed, holding onto each other, protecting and reassuring, fingers intertwined.

At first they talk, eyes closed, about anything really, just to fill up their minds with good images. From a detailed recipe for a pie, to the memory of a specific duck on a pond, to planning their next road trip, everything goes.

When it becomes more and more sleepy in the room, Jon tenses a bit, apprehending what he can see in his dreams. Tormund senses it and starts humming, low. It's from a song he once sang for him when he was badly injured, to make him think of safety, peace, smiles and kisses, happiness he could almost touch with his fingertips -

It means I've got you, I love you, don't go and I'll never leave your side cold ever again.

Jon fills his mind with Tormund's smile of happiness after their first kiss in the hospital, how cute he was. How cute he still is today when Jon compliments him unexpectedly.

Their wedding is a couple of months away now but that's just about an official paper and rings. For all he knows, Jon married Tormund the day the man saved his life, holding his bloodied hand, keeping him awake until help arrived.

He is about to say it when he notices that Tormund is softly snoring, holding him tight, in peace.

There is always tomorrow, they are safe now, safe and together.


End file.
